The Stars, that will write History
by TheDreamingStargazer
Summary: War is over!The Decepticons have lost...or is it? Maybe they have their objectives already implemented and made the earth to their ere are a little group of survivors.But the handful of people,are being controlled by them.Apart from the four...The girls have lost sight of each other in their escape and are now looking for each other.
1. Prologue

The Decepticons took over the Earth and are now capturing everyone who survived their attack. Drones fly through the destroyed Streets and search for survivors. Just a few suvived the Attack from the Decepticons, who survived is now hiding, scared to be found and used as a slave. Just these two Girls are brave enough to walk in these Streets, they just came out of a scattered House. Just as they left it a Drone was flying by, both of them hid behind a left over Wall presumably from a Store before it was destroyed. Both of them got used to this Situation, they needed to adapt to it that was they only way to survive this. After the first Drone was gone, more came it was always like this...The Girls didn't see a Way out of they cover...

But they didn't knew that they Friend was in the same Situatiom..


	2. Destruction

p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Larissa's POV /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"SlowlyI opened my eyes and saw that I was wedged between rocks. Luckily it was not too much debris so I could free myself quickly. Everything is in ruins. But where is Sarah ? Louisa had escaped, she could probably get to safety, but Sarah and I had stayed style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"SARAAAH ?"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I shouted through the ruins in hope to find her this way. Everywhere is this rubble, surely she too was not spared. Hopefully nothing style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"SAAARAAAH ?"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Still no sign, so I run further from pile to pile. A hand protrudes from one of the debris and I ran over directly. This ring, I'd recongize any place. That is her ! With all my strength, i pushed larger chunks at the side and I could see her face. It was bruised and she was bleeding a little. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the rubble, while she pressed the Miscellaneous rocks aside in order not to be spilled again. "Thank God, you're alive! Are you all right?"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I asked her worried and help her, to her style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Well, my foot hurtsa bit and I have a few scratches ... Nothing dramatic ! Much worse is that we lost Louisa. I could not see which way they fled."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /said Sarah, looking after her style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Do not worry, we'll find her !"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Now I could see her foot, it seems to be style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" Ihope yet. We need to be careful here flying around drones. Looking for remaining survivors"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I turned around and pointed in the style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /" You mean those things ?! "br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sarah looked at me style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Quick, come over here and hide!"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /we crawled under a fallen wall. Ok it was a broken Wall, but we seemed safe from the drones. Such ugly things I've never seen before, but me and Technology... Forget it. She looked back at me and whispered. br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"You have to be quiet as a mouse now, if the drones are over us."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I nodded and we were just quiet. It appeared a red stripe on the floor and wetted the surface of the former house. Apparently it scanned the surroundings. As the drone flew off again, Sarah crawled out a little and peered in the style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"All are gone, we can leave."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /she said frantically and this time helped me out of the style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Sure you can run with your feet?He's clearly bruised"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /She looked sadly down and saidbr style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"This must work ! It isn't that bad.."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /so we went on our way./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"No matter where you looked, everything was destroyed or burned. It was total chaos and far and wide no one can be seen. Only Sarah and me. From time to time several drones flew over us and we crawled again under the remains of houses. So either the Autobots went crazy or missed that the Decepticons have taken over everything. I thought more along the latter and which has been confirmed to me immediately. "The Decepticons must have cut our power and everything else as well. They have us under full control."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /said Sarah and kicked a stone. It was true, too often they have tried to hack into the network of the NSA and mostly it was very close until they could secure it again. So this presumption was right./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Also felt 10 kilometers later, everything was devastated, but finally we found a supermarket. We entered it and saw partially empty style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"They looted everything, then there must be more people there !"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I said and looked at Sarah. She was looking for style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Looks like it. Can you look for the most important things ?"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /she style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Of course ! I'll go watch"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /After a few minutes I found some useful Backpacks and a few bottles of water. When I divided the bottles, I went to look for the cannings. There stood 4 canned soups, which also migrated into the style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Have you found anything ?"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sarah shouted through the style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Yup, and you ?"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Now she came to me, waving two packs style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"That's baking mixes for bread !"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I said amazed and kept open the style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"People rush to the fresh products, rather than to capture durable Products. Pretty stupid."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sarah threw a packet in each style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Back there, is also a bag with fresh bread, when this is empty we can use the mixture and make stock bread"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I totally overlooked them !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"After we were done with our yield, we were back on the road to find Louisa. Both, we have our backpacks on our shoulders and walk through the empty city. It begins to dawn and the darker it gets, the colder it gets. The Decepticons have picked the best season to tear the earth under the control. Could that not happen in late spring ? Does it need to be necessarily fall ? Well no reason to get angry about it, it does not change. We have no choice but to rest and continue to search tomorrow. Fortunately for us, we found a house whose skeleton was still stable and settled ourselves in one room comfortably. There were even beds in it and we were able to make ourselves comfortable, according to the circumstances./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"The next morning /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Sarah was gone, again. I sat up and looked out the window. It had probably been raining. When I went into the lower part of the house, I found Sarah there. She had (best as she could) made herself style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Morning"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /came from me and she turned style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Morning. We must continue soon ! Who knows how long this thing is still standing until it is also bombed clear."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sarah bound her Hair into a High-Ponytail and I got to the sink to wipe the dirt from my style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Shit ! The wound on my arm will get infected"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Sarah came with a bag to me, she pulled out a style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"That's what I found in the bathroom. Here Please."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /she handed it to me. It is a style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Thank you."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I sprayed it liberally over the style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Phew, burns like fire."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I shook my arm. That helped against the burning sensation. I threw it back into the bag and put it on. Sarah style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Can we ?"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /she asked and I went up to style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Here we go !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"We ran here already for about three hours and the streets and roads seemed to be endless. The air make us very exausted. It was hot and humid. I had the feeling that we slowly ran us blisters. Everything was as the on-day, we were running around, hiding from drones and kept us alive. Will we ever find them?/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Louisa's POV /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Huddled i sat in the corner of our living room. What is going on, out there ? Is everthing over ? No idea, but I would willy-nilly have to look. To sit around and feel sorry for myself, brings me nothing. I get up and go to the door. Trembling, I put my hand on the latch and press it down. Everything was as good as destroyed and I lost Sarah and Larissa. They told me to bring me to safety. They would find me. But I do not even know whether they are still alive. I could still see in the distance, as both were buried under rocks. Now I felt a tear on my cheek and I do not want to think what could have happened. We would see each other again ! I believe with all my heart. They simply must have survived ! And I would go look for them. The direction I could roughly determine. So I packed the most important things and immediately went on my way./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Normally i'm a good runner, but this weather bothered me really. By the time my water went empty. In the basement I could only find two. One of them was a half-liter bottle. With the water i had, i would never survive. Fortunately for me, the backbone of an apartment still stands here. Maybe I can find there something to drink. After I entered the house, in here is also a large part broken. But I don't need to live here .'br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /'Where did they have their basement ?'br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I thought, and found the access, which I went down. Down there were lots of bottles. Cola, soda, juice and water. Of course, I just took the water. Just when my legs were heading up the stairs, I heard a whimper. So I went back a bit and found behind the stairs a girl. She looked pretty lost and was style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Hey, little one. What are you doing here?"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /she burst into tears and said,br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"My parents are gone. I'm all alone."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I can leave her here, i need to take her with me. The delicate thing can not fend for style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"Would you come with me ? I'm looking for my friends. Perhaps we will find your mom and your dad."br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /she pressed herself off the floor and came trembling at me. She hugged my style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"I want to see my mommy and daddy"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /she said, crying my pants style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /"It's all right, calm down. We'll find them, Promise !"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /she nodded and took my hand. So we set off too were Sarah, Larissa and the parents of the little one could be. While we were walking around, I learned that her name is Fiona and she was at a party, when they were attacked. I just hope that we both find our beloved./p 


	3. Death is spreading

p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Sarah's perspective:/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Larissa and I are running now for an hour and there is still no trace from Louisa. I was about to lose hope we see them again, when suddenly I hear a high pitch woman scream. Me and Larissa looked at each other and started walking. We both wanted to just run around a corner but what we saw on the corner let us fall back again. In front of us on the ground lies a women corpse and she did not look good, she has no limbs and her left side is mangled. We both went back a few steps, only to make a 50° turn to flee from the "crime scene". 10 minutes later Larissa and I were in an alley completely foreign, totally exhausted Larissa sink to the bottom of the wall./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""What the hell is going on here !? Have people already lost their mind here ? Who does something like that Sarah?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""I do not know ... But one thing I know, we should be extra cautious"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Larissa nodded sympathetically and stood up again . We both were about to leave when we a hear a "bad news" noise, which let us freeze in our steps./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""We have forgotten the patrols ..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I whisper shocked and panicked to myself. The sound of the drones approached./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""What do we do now Sarah?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"She asked me, panic was clearly evident in her voice. I looked around my panic, were clearly overtaken my style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /'Somewhere here must be a place to hide..'br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I found in my search a door in the adjacent building, I tried immediately to open the door but it did not work style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /'Maybe someone has nailed it shut from the inside !'br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /I thought and rammed several times my shoulder against the door and to my surprise, I managed to break the door open./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Quick, in here!"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I command Larissa in the building, which she did and i followed her immediately afterwards. I closed the door quickly behind me. Now we need a place to hide and that quickly. They could also could look through the windows and when that happens they could kill us or capture us, both are not great options. I found just a good hiding place as the earth beneath us began to shake, but as soon it appeared it was gone again. Only stupid that i lost my Balance while the small "earthquake" fall on my bruised leg./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Owww... Fuck ..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I hissed softly in pain. But I crawled carefully and slowly to one of the windows to see what was causing the "earthquake". What I saw out there let my blood freeze./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Larissa, we have a problem ..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""What is it ?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""They sent ground troops ..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Oh shit..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" / /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Fiona's perspective:br style="line-height: 2em; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; font-family: inherit !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #333333 !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;" /Me and Louisa just went into a house to gather a little more supplies. But something held us back, in the form of a small group of people attacking a woman . Before I could see what is happening, Louisa covered my eyes. So I just heard the desprated screams of the women plus the sound of breaking bones and torn apart flesh./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""We go now..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"she whispers to me very softly in my ear and led me still blindfolded./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"~Time Skip ~/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"We were just on the way to a smaller shop in town when we were stopped by a small earthquake. I cried of course shocked and terrified when I hit the ground. But Louisa helped me get back on and stroked me gently on the head./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Everything is good, hmmm?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Instead of answering, I just nodded. Louisa looked cautiously around a corner to perhaps be able to recognize what caused the earthquake and what she saw seemed too be not good. I put my head to the side as a sign of my confusion./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""What's the matter ?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I asked her, but she indicated to me that i instantly should be quiet.../p 


	4. Loss

p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Sarah's perspective:/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"The situation in which I find myself with Larissa is pretty bad. My sprained leg is now probably broached, the ground troops looking for survivors and if we get caught my chances of survival are greatly reduced. I do not think that the Decepticons need a slave with a broached leg. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise when I looked out of the window frame, I had to hold my hand in front of mouth. The ground troops are about to destroy a building and it is only a matter of time until they are here./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Larissa, we have to leave"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I whispered to her softly, and she nodded silently. I am leading the way and Larissa closely follows me. We barely escape from the building followed the next disaster, the ground squad has made a huge crater and this is right in front of us .../p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Shit ! Sarah what are we doing now, from here it goes no further !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"The panic in Larissa's voice was clearly visible , it seemed as if she would hyperventilate at any moment./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""We have to jump"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Give me your backpack"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"In this situation, you have to stay calm, even when it's hard./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""WHAT ?! Are you insane, We'll never make that Jump !?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Pssst... Larissa calm down, we can do that"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Reluctantly Larissa gives me her backpack./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""I hope you are right..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I slipped my backpack from my shoulders and throw it across the gap, then followed Larissa's. Fortunately both bags made ot safe over the gap. Now comes the hard part.../p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"We need to get over safe.../p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""I'll go first ..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""You'll never make it with your leg ..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Even if. I'd rather die and have tried it as taken as a prisoner by the Decepticons and to live as a slave further"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"So I took a run and jumped right on the edge. Inelegant I landed on my knee and scraped it./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"'Today is not my day...'/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Without thinking I stood up and knocked the dirt from me./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Come on already, Larissa"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""NO ! I can not do this !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""But you can do it"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""I'll find another way, we meet at the forest !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"But before Larissa could go anywhere, just a shot could be heard. After that, the Ground collapsed beneath her. Before she could react, she fell into the depths./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""No !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I could only cry when I had to watch as my friend rushed to their doom. For a short time you could hear their cry when i suddenly heard only a faint popping. Our escape was noticed, no time to regret her death further I grabbed our backpacks and ran away./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"'I could do nothing to prevent her death ...'/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I felt my eyes burn and a lump forms in my throat. I heard the drones in the distance, my leg does indeed hurts like hell but I have to run faster, Otherwise they catch me.../p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"~Time Skip ~/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Arriving at the edge of the woods I came to a halt and threw myself into the nearest bush. Seconds later the drones already came which equal scanned the surroundings. Call it luck but somehow they have lost me with my hand at the mouth, i let out a little sigh. I cautiously risen from my hiding place, after I'm gone sure that the drones are to 100% gone./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""I should go deeper into the forest and build me a small camp ..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I said to myself my plan aloud and also led him immediately into action./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Louisa's perspective:/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I do not like it but something has the ground troops and the drones distracted when the person would have survived it, I would like to thank them. But I heard the shot, there is no chance that their Survived./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Louisa the evil robots are gone ..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""I know Fiona, now we can go"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I took Fiona by the hand and led her across the street in the open-ended building. In the half ruined hallway, i saw down the hall a little hole down./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"'Hmm... I wonder where it's going, it even comes out a little light ...'/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Louisa let's go down there, maybe down there more people !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Before I could hold her, Fiona ran to the hole and climbed down./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Oh shit..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Quickly I climbed after her and frightened realized that below the surface Armed people are living./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Hands where I can see them !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Without objection I did what the man in his 40s said and raised my hands./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""What are you searching for here ?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""It was really just a coincidence, we swear we are go again !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"flew the words literally from my mouth./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Then disappear quickly and forget you have seen this place !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Just when I wanted to take Fionas hands to symbolize her we should go, she ran at once forward and called something incredible.../p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""MOM DAD !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Apparently were Fiona's parents all the time behind the armed men and women. Fiona took both with tears in her eyes in the arm./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Look Fiona, I told you that we find your parents again"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""You have protected our little Daughter till you arrived here ?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"asked the mother of Fiona./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Yes I did, I could hardly left the little one back there"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""We thank you very much, for your toil"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Now stepped forward and Fiona's father./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Oh no worries, I'll go then. Take good care of yourselves"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Would you not like stay with us?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"'Actually, it would be more logical to stay here for me...But I must find Larissa and Sarah !'/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Your offer is nice but I refuse, i need to find my friends"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""We wish you luck and take care of yourself"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I just wantend to climp up the hole as someone hold my legs, I looked down only to see Fiona hugged me. I stroked her gently over her head and smiled at her before I pushed her slightly and then climbed up./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Through the back door of the building, I saw that the sun slowly goes down./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"'I should hurry up, my next goal is...The place where Larissa and I have met Sarah, maybe their have established a camp there'/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"And with my new goal in mind I'm gone off./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"~Time Skip ~/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;" /p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"When I arrived at the forest, the night was long slumped over me. But my goal is far from being reached, so I went deeper into the forest./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"It's been half an hour since I had entered the forest, I thought I got lost but just as I was turning around i saw in the distance a small light, presumably from a flame. So I took my legs in the hand and ran straight to it, just seconds later to see Sarah crying on the floor. Without Larissa./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""H-Hey Sarah what's the matter ? And where is Larissa ?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Shocked, she turned her face to me and looked at me with glassy eyes./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Larissa she ... she died ... She fall down in an abyss.."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"She explained to me as she tries to suppress her sobbing . After only a few seconds I realized...That my friend died./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"My knees are folded together under my weight and began to cry like a little child. It felt like hours when I rested on the hard, cold ground, and weep, but actually it was just a few minutes./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Louisa what do you think if we put all the stuff into a backpack, so you have it easier to escape if it comes to that situation..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""Sounds like a good idea ..."/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I agreed, without realizing anything what she says. Without further a do, Sarah stuffed everything in a large backpack when she was done we sit both simply silent by the fire. But our peace was not of long duration, when suddenly something was rustling in the bushes. Without waiting for a response from us a metallic looking cat jumped out, Sarah's and my face must look both about the same./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""R-Ravage...?!"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"Sarah stammered rather to herself./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;""What's the matter Sarah ! What is that thing?"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"I asked her in panic. Without waiting Sarah stand up, took the backpack and my hand and dragged me away./p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"" JUST RUN !"/p  
p style="line-height: 30px; font-family: 'Bradley Hand ITC'; -webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; color: #dddddd; font-size: 15px; border-color: #333333 !important; clear: none !important; background-color: #222222;"And I don't need to be told twice, especially when we could hear loud growling behind us./p 


End file.
